


Three Little Birds

by gaialux



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Fry, Leela...and Bender make three.





	Three Little Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/gifts).



It started quietly enough. Creeping up in the background in a way neither Fry nor Leela really noticed. Not at first.

They had been together...how many months now? Leela was sure Fry would know; he keeps all the little intricate moments in mind - and still looks at Leela like it's the first time he's laid eyes on her.

She can't complain too much.

It's Bender, though, who seems to drastically alternate between interest and disdain whenever they're all together.

Which, considering they are the entirety of the delivery team, is often.

"Hurry up Meatbag!" he says, and he won't catch Leela's eye.

Or, other times, it's almost the opposite. "Do you guys want to check out the new Neptune restaurant? Elzar introduced a new dish."

It takes Leela quite a while to catch on and work out Bender's game plan.

"Fry," she says one night, trailing a hand across his bare chest. "Do you think Bender might be...jealous?"

"Of my Neptunian moon bouncy ball?"

"No." Leela pushes it out of Fry's hand and the small rubber ball bounces out of the room. "I mean of us."

"We have the same job. Unless you mean he wants to be the ship captain--"

Leela rolled his eyes. "No. I mean _us_. Our relationship. You do spend a lot more time here now than at your apartment."

"You can stay over," Fry says. "Bender wouldn't mind."

He's just not getting it.

"I think he's jealous of _this_." She reaches down, between the sheets, and Fry bolts upright. 

"Oh," he says.

 

-

 

The next day, with Fry's approval, Leela settles it.

They're on the ship. A package to be delivered on the moon - routine and easy. The ship is cruising and Leela stands, making a beeline for Bender who's staring out one of the windows. He's having a jealous day. Leela could sense it from the moment he walked into Planet Express.

"Bender," she says, plain and simple. She can sense Fry come up behind her almost immediately. 

"What?" he doesn't look at her.

She touches his arm. It's cold, but sometimes she forgets he's a robot. Forgets he's supposed to be devoid of emotions and _want_.

"Bender," Fry says this time. Finally, finally he turns.

Leela cups his face, staring into his eyes for a few short moments.  _Yes_ , she decides.  _I was right_.

She brings their mouths together and feels Fry's hands wrap around her waist. Three as one. How it was always supposed to be. 


End file.
